Cómo conocí al amor de mi vida a través del teléfo
by stavros3
Summary: "Ya trabajo dos meses para el señor Jiraiya, y cada vez que llamo me responde este secretario que tiene una voz bastante graciosa, infantil. Con el tiempo, y solo a través del teléfono, hemos creado una especie de relación amical" One Shot. SasuNaru.


**_Autor:_** Espero les guste esta corta historia que estoy publicando. Los personajes, como siempre, no me pertecenen, son de Masashi. Y la idea del fic esta basado en una de las partes de la pelicula "New York, I love you.

Disfrútenlo ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cómo <strong>**conocí a****l ****amor ****de ****mi ****vida ****a través del teléfono**_

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

Mi apartamento está desordenado como siempre. La ropa regada por el suelo, sin poder diferenciarse cuál es la limpia y cuál es la sucia. Mis instrumentos están en una esquina, junto con los aparatos que uso para crear la música. Y es que aprendí a tocar todos estos instrumentos para convertirme en un músico, y viajar por el mundo tocando para la gente que esté dispuesta a pagar una entrada para mis conciertos. Pero nunca en la vida llegas a hacer lo que planeas, eso es seguro. Trabajo para un hombre que me manda a hacer la música de fondo de muchas de sus películas o series de televisión (en mayoría producciones animadas). Soy lo que llaman un compositor. Es un trabajo duro, en especial porque el hombre para el que trabajo es un condenado patán. Pero ayuda a pagar el apartamento en el que estoy viviendo, y la comida que consumo. Lo bueno es que trabajo en casa, por lo que no debo ver su cara. Tengo la esperanza que pronto llegará algo mejor.

Pero aun soy joven. No es como si fuera una de esas personas que no vio sus sueños realizados. Tengo veinticuatro años, tengo salud y tengo las ganas de vivir al máximo. Aunque no a toda hora, en este instante deseo que me parta un rayo o que entre un ladrón y robe todo para que no me pueda culpar a mi mismo por no poder terminar este trabajo que me ha sido asignado. El mismo patán para el que trabajo me ha mandado a rehacer el trabajo que terminé, diciendo que es mediocre y que si no lo volvía a hacer, me despediría. Hubiera preferido que me despidiera de una vez.

Llamo a su oficina para pedir instrucciones. No tengo idea de que es lo que quiere que cambie, solo me dijo que lo hiciera. Me contesta su secretario.

- Buenos días, oficina del señor Jiraiya.

- ¡Soy Sasuke, Naruto! – digo algo desesperado, el estrés me tiene con los nervios de punta.

- Sasuke, baja la voz. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ya trabajo dos meses para el señor Jiraiya, y cada vez que llamo me responde este secretario que tiene una voz bastante graciosa, infantil. Con el tiempo, y solo a través del teléfono, hemos creado una especie de relación amical. Nos tuteamos.

- Tu jefe me ha mandado a cambiar mi composición, pero no me ha dicho que es lo que quiere que cambie.

- Quizá debas hablar con el mismo director, Sasuke.

Me pasa al director al teléfono.

Hablamos. Él habla. Luego me pasó a su secretario de nuevo.

- Me habló sobre compositores. Wagner, Brahms, Gustav Mahler, Tchaikovsky, Dostoyevsky. Solo estaba callado, escuchando cual estudiante de primer año de Universidad – le digo a Naruto una vez que puedo.

- Dovstoyevsky no es un compositor, es un literato. – dice Naruto, del otro lado – Pero, ¿estás bien?

- Si, gracias por preguntar – respondo.

- Bueno, necesito tu dirección, Jiraiya quiere mandarte algo inmediatamente.

Le doy mi dirección.

Me pongo una vez más los audífonos. Tengo que trabajar.

Termino más de las composiciones, cambiando lo que creo él puede haber odiado. No sé cuantas horas pasan. Ya están que me empiezan a doler los dedos mientras toco el teclado musical, pero no puedo parar si es que quiero recibir mi cheque a fin de mes. Me quito los audífonos por un momento para descansar las orejas. Justamente el teléfono suena.

- ¿Recogiste las cosas que te deje afuera? – dice Naruto del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estuviste acá? ¿Por qué no tocaste? – pregunto.

- Estuve tocando por muchos minutos, Sasuke – me dice, pero sin sonar enojado.

- Lo siento, estaba con los auriculares puestos – digo, mientras abro la puerta y me encuentro con un paquete justo en frente de mi puerta.

Lo abro y me encuentro con un libro gigante. "Crimen y Castigo, Fyodor Dovstoyevsky".

- Es un regalo de parte del jefe. Dice que lo leas.

- ¿Que lea esto? Hay una razón por la que quería dejar la universidad cuanto antes, y eso era dejar las asignaciones y los libros.

- Solo me ha dicho que ese libro te ayudará a entender que es lo que busca en tu trabajo – me dice Naruto.

- ¿Qué? Eso es estúpido. Tu jefe es un estúpido.

- Ya que no estoy en la oficina, te puedo afirmar que, en efecto, es un estúpido. A mí me dejó una cosa así hace mucho, pero no con un libro tan grande. Tuve que leerlo porque luego me hizo preguntas sobre el contenido – me cuenta.

- Deberíamos renunciar juntos – le propongo, mientras abro el libro para chequear todas las palabras que se encuentran ahí, y que me marean.

- Estoy seriamente pensando en eso, pero primero tengo que tener alguna propuesta. Si me quedo sin trabajo, moriré de hambre – dice con dosis graciosa.

- Pero trabaja para mí. Estoy buscando un asistente y tú serías perfecto. Te pagaría muy bien.

- Recuerda que yo soy el que te manda el cheque, Sasuke – responde Naruto a mi propuesta – sé cuanto ganas.

* * *

><p>Ya no puedo más con esto. Estoy en el parque, tratando de leer este libro, pero sus palabras se me hacen inentendibles. Es uno de esos momentos en que estas tan desanimado por hacer algo que es inevitable que el resultado sea desastroso. Simplemente no puedo hacer esto. No puedo leer este libro y al mismo tiempo terminar las composiciones lo antes posible.<p>

- Creo que renunciaré.

- No, no puedes renunciar – me dice Naruto del otro lado. – Si tú renuncias, Jiraiya me hará buscar por toda la ciudad por un compositor para que haga el trabajo.

- ¿Así que solo pretendes ser amigable para evitar la fatiga? – le digo, fingiendo seriedad.

- Exacto – me dice, irónico.

Nos quedamos callados un rato en el teléfono.

- No seas tonto – dice, rompiendo el silencio – es solo que tu eres perfecto para hacer esto. Sé que puedes. Termina esto y luego renuncias.

- Estoy en el parque, el lugar más pacífico y abierto para hacer lo que sea, e incluso así, este libro me da sueño.

- Solo has la tarea, Sasuke, deja de quejarte.

Corto la llamada y tomo una foto de mi rostro adormilado, con los árboles y arbustos de fondo. Se la mando a Naruto.

- ¿Ese eres tú? – pregunta del otro lado una vez que lo vuelvo a llamar.

- Me veo mucho mejor cuando me lavo la cara – le bromeo.

Me pregunto que estará pensando.

- Naruto… mándame una foto tuya.

- ¿Qué? Estoy trabajando, Sasuke. – me dice.

- Pero yo ya te he mandado una foto mía. Lo justo es que tú hagas lo mismo.

Minutos luego recibo una foto. Es él, pero su rostro está tapado con un libro. Solo se puede ver sus cabellos. Son rubios.

- ¿Eres rubio? – le pregunto – pero te oyes bastante listo.

- Eso de que los rubios son tontos es solo un mito. Como sea, ahora si debo colgar. Hablamos luego.

Un gusto conocerte, al menos conocer tu cabellera rubia.

* * *

><p>- Esto debería calificar como explotación al trabajador.<p>

- Ya deja de quejarte como nena – me dice el rubio, al teléfono como siempre.

- ¿Sabes que mi novio terminó conmigo porque trabajaba mucho? Y no solo eso, además me botó de su apartamento como perro.

- Estoy seguro que te lo merecías – me responde.

- Pero lo bueno es que ahora estoy soltero, así que… ¿cena?

Se ríe de mi cinismo.

- Soy el único amigo que tienes, ¿en serio quieres arruinar eso?

- Nuestra relación ni siquiera se calificaría como amical, nunca he visto tu rostro, así que no me molestaría arruinarla si es que eso significaría tener una cita.

- Bueno, yo si te considero como un amigo, y si me molestaría arruinar eso.

Me considera su amigo. Es un comienzo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Esto es imposible! – le grito al celular, con Naruto del otro lado.<p>

Me duele todo el cuerpo, estoy cansadísimo, y además tengo la presión de leer este estúpido libro de Dovstoyevsky, que tiene poco o nada que ver con mi música. Me harté.

- Renuncio – le digo. – Adiós, Naruto.

Y dichas estas palabras, me echo en el suelo, con los audífonos colgados en el cuello, y con los parpados lo suficientemente cansados para que se cierren con facilidad y me dejen dormir.

* * *

><p>Suena algo. Suena el celular. "Hola", respondo, pero nadie contesta. Espera un momento, no es el celular, es el teléfono de la casa. Me da flojera, me quedo en el frio suelo en el que he estado durmiendo por, supongo yo, unas cuantas horas.<p>

Pero antes que pueda contestar, la maquina manda al buzón de voz.

- Hola Sasuke. Soy yo. Naruto – expulsa el altavoz.

Me quedo callado. ¿Para qué me ha llamado? ¿Será para darme mi cheque, ya que, creo yo, ya he renunciado? Solo me sorprende el hecho que me esté llamando al número de casa y no al celular.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando Dovstoyevsky estaba escribiendo "el jugador", él firmó un contrato con su editor diciendo que terminaría la novela en solo veintiséis días, y lo hizo, pero tuvo la ayuda de esta joven estenógrafa. Esta chica, ella se quedó con él, y lo ayudó, y después de todo eso… ellos se casaron.

Escucho todas sus palabras y en ningún momento me paro del suelo. Solo me quedo ahí, escuchando su historia.

- ¿No es genial? – sigue hablando Naruto – Así es como conoció a su esposa. Como sea, encontré esa historia en el prefacio de "Crimen y castigo". Así que estaba pensando que… quizás… si tú quisieras… y esto tendría que ser entre tú y yo, que… yo podría leer el libro, e irte contando que es lo que pasa… y así, tú podrías enfocarte completamente en tu música. Pero solo si te sientes cómodo con eso, y si no lo estas, bueno, lo podemos olvidar, y puedes renunciar. Pero si lo estas… entonces… abre esta puerta.

¿Abre esta puerta…?

Me levanto del piso como puedo, mientras me arreglo el polo, y me rasco el cuero cabelludo, aun algo confundido. Me dirijo hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir, veo por ese huequito que permite ver quien está del otro lado, y solo veo la portada de "crimen y castigo" tapándolo.

Y abro la puerta…

Es Naruto. Lo noto por sus cabellos. Pero aun sigue con el libro en la cara, tal como en la foto. Pero se quita el libro de una vez. Veo sus ojos azules y su rostro y sé que esa voz es perfecta para una cara tan infantil y bonita. Pero no me imaginaba que iba a ser tan lindo.

- Bueno… un trato es un trato. Te ayudaré con los libros.

- ¿Esto significa que nos vamos a casar? – le pregunto, basándome en la historia que me contó.

- Uhm… creo que tengo mucho que leer – me dice.

Claro.

Estiro la mano.

- Mucho gusto, soy Sasuke – le digo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Naruto – contesta, con una sonrisa…

_Fin..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Autor:<span>**_ Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado. Y pueden amenazarme de muerte por no haber continuado mas la historia, pero a veces es bueno dejar un poco de trabajo imaginativo a los lectores ^_^

Hasta luego!

Espero sus reviews ^_^


End file.
